Un Serment fatal
by Invisible.Red.Dress-Traduction
Summary: Quand le Destin voulut jouer, le Destin choisit de se jouer d'eux. Quand le Destin se fut lassé, la Tragédie décida de prendre part au divertissement. L'histoire débute pendant leur sixième année, mais est compatible avec l'Epilogue. - Traduction de "Black Vow" de Violet Teardrops.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma première traduction publiée sur FanfictionNet.**

**Bien entendu, tout le mérite de l'intrigue et du développement des personnages revient à son auteur original.**

**Vous pouvez lire la fiction en anglais chez Violet Teardrops. Elle est terminée et contient 49 chapitres. Violet a aussi écrit tout plein d'autres fanfictions, sur l'univers d'Harry Potter et Hunger Games.**

**J'aime beaucoup son écriture et j'ai sauté de joie quand elle m'a autorisée à traduire « Black Vow ». N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je me suis engagée à les traduire et à les lui transmettre pour lui montrer ce que les lecteurs francophones pensent de son histoire ! Alors lancez-vous, montrez-lui de quoi nous sommes capables ! :)**

**Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si vous trouvez des choses qui vous choquent dans ma traduction. Etant presque bilingue, j'ai tendance à faire des anglicismes quand j'écris en français et vice-versa. Mais je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que vous serez satisfaits !**

**L'univers d'Harry Potter et tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling.**

**Pour vous donner envie, voilà le résumé par Violet Teardrops, et un court extrait du chapitre 1 :**

Un Serment fatal.

Quand le Destin voulut jouer, le Destin choisit de se jouer d'eux. Quand le Destin se fut lassé, la Tragédie décida de prendre part au divertissement. L'histoire débute pendant leur sixième année, mais est compatible avec l'Epilogue.

Chapitre 1

« Mais arrête de manger ! » Hermione frappa Ron avec son livre, de toute la force dont elle était capable (et autant dire que ça ne devait pas faire bien mal). « Ton meilleur ami a disparu ! »

Ron, qui faisait plus attention à sa nourriture qu'à Hermione, répondit : « Oh, retourne-toi espèce de cinglée ». Il lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé avant de retourner à son assiette.

_Cinglée_, pensa Hermione avec indignation. _C'est moi la cinglée ? Je fais juste attention à Harry, espèce d'idiot empoté !_

Elle soupira. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessée. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle tenait à Ron, tellement plus qu'elle ne tenait à Harry. Et quand elle entendait ces mots de sa bouche… elle se sentait inutile.

Stupide.

Rejetée.

Une Sang-de-Bourbe.


	2. Incompris

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Voilà pour vous le premier chapitre de cette fiction !**

**Je vous rappelle que ceci est une traduction. L'intrigue et le développement des personnages revient à Violet Teardrops.**

**Seul le travail de traduction est mon oeuvre ! :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

« Mais arrête de manger ! » Hermione frappa Ron avec son livre, de toute la force dont elle était capable (et autant dire que ça ne devait pas faire bien mal). « Ton meilleur ami a disparu ! »

Ron, qui faisait plus attention à sa nourriture qu'à Hermione, répondit : « Oh, retourne-toi espèce de cinglée ». Il lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé avant de retourner à son assiette.

_Cinglée_, pensa Hermione avec indignation. _C'est moi la cinglée ? Je fais juste attention à Harry, espèce d'idiot empoté !_

Elle soupira. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessée. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle tenait à Ron, tellement plus qu'elle ne tenait à Harry. Et quand elle entendait ces mots de sa bouche… elle se sentait inutile.

Stupide.

Rejetée.

Une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Le voilà encore couvert de sang. Pourquoi il est toujours couvert de sang ? » demanda Ginny, qui était assise avec eux à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry se dirigeait vers eux, accompagné de Luna Lovegood, qui le quitta pour aller s'installer à la table des Serdaigles. Harry tenait un mouchoir en tissu contre son nez. Il saignait. Il saignait vraiment beaucoup.

« Bon sang, Harry, qui t'as fait ça ? », demanda Hermione, alors que Ginny épongeait doucement le sang du nez d'Harry avec le mouchoir. Harry lui sourit faiblement en un remerciement silencieux. Elle lui sourit en retour et continua à tapoter doucement son nez.

_Ils ont l'air si… parfaits l'un pour l'autre_, pensa Hermione avec tristesse. Elle regarda Ron, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il était trop occupé à mâcher pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Hermione soupira. Il lui faudrait abandonner l'espoir d'être avec lui, et bientôt… Il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle ne pouvait imaginer passer sa vie avec ce genre d'idiot.

Elle faisait tout son possible pour laisser tomber… sans succès.

Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

« Ow, merci Ginny » dit Harry en grimaçant légèrement quand Ginny tapota son nez un peu trop fort. « Malefoy. C'est Malefoy qui m'a fait ça. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. « Drago Malefoy ? »

« Y a-t-il un autre Malefoy ? » demanda Ginny, du dégoût dans la voix.

Drago Malefoy avait fait ça ?

_Non_, pensa Hermione. _Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il était peut-être un peu rude et violent, mais il avait peur de son ombre. Comment aurait-il pu être assez fort pour frapper Harry ? _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards et la parcourut du regard, espérant trouver une touche de blond ou un éclat gris.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un beau jeune homme de seize ans, qui avait l'air assez mélancolique. Où était donc passée l'arrogance fière et autoritaire qui remplissait ses yeux d'habitude ? Où était donc le rictus stupide et méprisant qui étirait si souvent ses lèvres ?

Hermione était confuse face à la nouvelle attitude de Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jamais…

Hermione avait toujours su que Drago était un enfant gâté. Il ne se lassait d'ailleurs pas de le leur rappeler, et ils étaient tous fatigués de l'entendre.

Alors pourquoi diable semblait-il si… et bien… détruit ?

Hermione réussit à détourner les yeux assez longtemps pour regarder Harry. Ginny s'occupait toujours de son nez, et Ron tournait le dos à Hermione pour écouter Dumbledore.

« Quant aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils seront assurés par le Professeur Rogue… », reprit Dumbledore.

Hermione n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, et elle avait presque manqué l'intégralité du discours. Elle était trop occupée à observer Drago Malefoy. Oui, Drago.  
Hermione sourit. Elle s'était rendu compte depuis quelques temps qu'elle avait appris à s'attacher à lui, malgré sa méchanceté envers elle.

Il en avait besoin après tout. Elle le comprenait mieux que la plupart de ses propres amis, et elle savait que sous le masque d'arrogance il n'était qu'un enfant.

Elle savait que même si il était riche, il ne recevait pas assez d'amour, et pour ça elle avait pitié de lui.

En fait, malgré son apparence misérable à ce moment-là, il était grand, beau, fier et intelligent.

_Pas aussi intelligent que moi_, pensa Hermione. _Non, quand il s'agit des cours il n'arrive qu'en deuxième position._

Ah, oui. Il était aussi un Don Juan. Presque toutes les filles de l'école étaient raides dingues de lui.

Elle lâcha un grognement de mépris.

Même Ginny avait déjà mentionné, une ou deux fois peut-être, à quel point il était beau.

Elle regarda de nouveau vers Drago, confuse.

_Pourquoi donc est-il si… triste ? Il n'a même pas applaudi quand Dumbledore a annoncé le nouveau poste de Rogue, et pourtant il le vénère. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez lui… alors qu'il a tout._

Oui, il avait tout.

Une belle maison, beaucoup d'argent, son père avait un poste important, les filles étaient à ses pieds, les professeurs s'inclinaient devant lui… Plus important encore, il était un Sang-Pur. Il avait tout ce dont on pourrait rêver, alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ?

Hermione regarda avec plus d'intensité, et elle put étudier les traits nobles de son visage. Ses yeux avaient une étrange teinte de gris. Ils semblaient presque faits d'acier, ou de chrome. Ses cheveux blond platine n'étaient plus coiffés en arrière comme en deuxième année. Ils retombaient à la perfection sur son visage fin.

Mais certaines choses n'avaient pas l'air d'être à leur place.

Depuis quand Drago avait-il des cernes violets sous les yeux ? Ils contrastaient fortement avec sa peau diaphane. Il n'avait pas dû bien dormir ces derniers temps.

Et pourquoi semblait-il si maigre ?

Il avait toujours été mince, mais pas à ce point-là. En fait, il faisait partie de ces chanceux qui ont une carrure svelte, presque gracieuse, mais il avait aussi des muscles dessinés par la pratique du Quidditch. En d'autres mots, il était presque parfait. Mais cette quasi-perfection était gâchée par le monde auquel il appartenait.

Il avait été élevé pour mépriser les Nés-Moldus, élevé pour penser qu'ils lui étaient inférieurs. Il pensait que ça le rendait meilleur. Mais non. Ça ne faisait que ternir son image et le rapprocher du rôle du méchant.

Hermione sentit son cœur la tirailler.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait triste pour lui.

Pour quelle raison, elle ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ressentait une profonde pitié pour ce jeune homme.

Mais elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait en fait de tout autre chose.

Elle savait qu'elle sentirait son cœur la tirailler chaque fois qu'elle penserait trop à lui… depuis ce jour où il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle voulait prouver qu'elle était meilleure que lui, mais cela voulait dire penser à lui presque tout le temps.

Et bien, elle ne devrait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Elle avait des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser de toute façon.

Drago leva les yeux et surprit Hermione entrain de l'observer.

Il eut l'air surpris.

Une grande part d'elle lui disait de détourner le regard, mais elle sentait comme… attirée.

Ils étaient tous les deux captivés par l'autre, sans savoir pourquoi.

Hermione soutint son regard, et pendant un instant, elle aurait juré avoir vu autre chose que de la tristesse dans son beau regard gris.

Il avait l'air… désolé.

Préoccupé.

Blessé.

Son visage était déformé par ce qui semblait être de la douleur. Puis il détourna les yeux.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ginny, la sortant soudainement de sa transe. « Qui est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Euh… personne. Personne, juste Miss Teigne. » répondit Hermione avec précipitation, et elle se tourna vers ses amis. _Désolée_, pensa Hermione, _Drago Malefoy devra attendre_.

* * *

Drago était complètement dérouté, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

En fait, il n'avait plus montré aucun sentiment depuis…

Et bien, depuis la _Marque_.

Il frissonna, et leva les yeux pour se trouver face aux yeux les plus beaux qu'il ait pu voir. Et ces yeux étaient braqués droit sur lui.

Elle…_ l'observait_.

La sale Sang-de-Bourbe l'observait, lui ?

Il soupira. _Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de continuer à l'appeler comme ça ?_ pensa-t-il.

Certainement pas. Pas pour lui en tout cas.

Plus maintenant.

_Maintenant que c'est vraiment important_, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Hermione Granger était, autant qu'il le sache, la meilleure dans tout, à part sur un balai.

Elle n'était plus la fille aux dents en avant et aux cheveux en broussaille qu'il avait rencontrée pendant le premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Au contraire, elle était devenue extrêmement jolie. Ses dents, maintenant qu'elles avaient atteint leur taille définitive, n'étaient plus démesurées, et elles étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus ce sac de nœuds broussailleux. Ils tombaient maintenant dans son dos en une cascade de boucles domptées.

Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de ses grands yeux marron.

Oui, ses yeux.

Merlin, ils étaient _magnifiques_.

Au soleil, ils avaient la riche couleur du chocolat.

Mais tout cela allait être gâché.

_Tout ça à cause de ce stupide statut du sang_. A cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le statut du sang était plus important que jamais. Etre un Sang-Pur permettait d'être en parfaite sécurité, à condition de ne pas être un traître à son sang.

Les Sang-Mêlé étaient assurés d'une sécurité à la hauteur de la pureté de leur sang. Seulement la moitié.

Mais être un Sang-de-Bourbe revenait à avoir la mort inscrite sur le front.

Les Sang-de-Bourbe disparaissaient dans tout le pays, et c'était à cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Drago soupira. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Pour l'amour du ciel, même le Mage Noir n'était pas un Sang Pur ! Tout ce statut du sang était l'idée d'une espèce de crétin qui pensait pouvoir devenir ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de trouver un sens à toutes ces idées.

_Il faut faire attention à ce qu'on pense en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres_, pensa-t-il.

Il leva les yeux à nouveau, déçu de voir que Granger ne le regardait plus.

Il soupira. Après toutes ces années, pourquoi _Elle_ ?

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une fille plus appropriée, comme Pansy ou Astoria. Une héritière d'une lignée de Sang-Pur.

Il maudit le destin de lui faire ressentir ça. Il savait depuis un moment déjà qu'il s'était attaché à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Pas de cette façon, bien sûr_, pensa-t-il avec prétention. Il ne pouvait contrôler l'orgueil des Malfoy qui vivait en lui.

C'était plutôt qu'il appréciait Granger en tant que personne. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle était vraiment une fille formidable.

Mais il avait tort quant à ses sentiments pour elle. Ce n'était pas simplement de l'admiration…

C'était autre chose.

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'essayer de découvrir.

_Mince, Drago, ça suffit_, s'ordonna-t-il.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a donné une tâche à accomplir. Si tu échoues, toute ta famille mourra avec toi. Tu n'as de temps à perdre à rêver à une sale Sang-de-Bourbe… aussi intelligente soit-elle._

Voilà la pensée à laquelle il essaya de s'accrocher pour la nuit.

Mais à partir de ce moment-là, et jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil, il ne put penser à autre chose qu'aux yeux chocolat d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez ! :) **

**La suite arrive bientôt.**

**See you :)**


	3. Amortentia

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! L'histoire se met lentement en place. Soyez patient, ça devient bientôt très intéressant ! Vous en aurez un petit aperçu à la fin de ce chapitre :) **

**Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de Violet Teardrops, et que l'univers et les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à la grande, l'unique J.K. Rowling !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione se tenait au fond de la salle de Potions, avec d'autres filles de Sixième Année. Les garçons étaient tous agglutinés dans un coin de l'autre côté de la pièce, et parlaient à voix basse en jetant des coups d'œil aux filles.

Tous sauf un.

Drago Malefoy se tenait seul près d'une étagère, l'air plus sombre et triste que jamais. Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans le monde qu'il s'était construit. Il était si solitaire que les gens commençaient à l'éviter.

Elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

Il était tellement… ailleurs, ces jours-ci.

_Et en plus_, pensa Hermione en frissonnant, _je suis la seule fille qu'il n'arrête pas de regarder_.

Quand il marchait dans les couloirs, il était toujours seul. Hermione avait remarqué que les élèves de Première Année l'évitaient.

Les autres étudiants de Sixième Année répandaient de sales rumeurs à son sujet : son père serait un baron de la drogue, sa mère serait folle à lier, il se droguerait… ce genre de choses.

Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu arriver pour qu'un connard arrogant comme Drago Malefoy devienne un marginal ?

Pas étonnant qu'il se sente si mal.

Les gens l'évitaient à cause de ces histoires qu'ils inventaient… des rumeurs qui n'étaient pas fondées.

Cependant, pourquoi personne d'autre ne s'en rendait compte ?

Etait-elle vraiment la seule à avoir encore assez de cœur pour voir que Drago était toujours humain malgré sa méchanceté ?

Hermione sentit à nouveau de la pitié, cette étrange sensation qui lui tiraillait le cœur.

Blaise faisait partie des garçons qui bavardaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Pansy était près d'elle, parmi les autres filles.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

N'étaient-ils pas ses amis ?

Pourquoi ne l'approchaient-ils pas ?

Elle pensait que Blaise, Pansy et Drago étaient vraiment très proches, presque impossibles à séparer… un peu comme l'équivalent Serpentard d'Harry, Ron et elle.

_J'imagine que je me suis trompée_, pensa Hermione.

Ses pensées furent comme d'habitude interrompues par Harry et Ron. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, et le professeur Slughorn s'interrompit pour les accueillir.

« Bienvenue à vous ! Ah, Harry, mon garçon, je commençais à penser que ne viendriez pas ! » dit Slughorn avec entrain. « Et vous avez emmené un ami ! Voyons, qui avons-nous là ? »

Ron était à bout de souffle, visiblement fatigué d'avoir couru. « Ron Weasley, monsieur. Je suis juste venu accompagner Harry. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Balivernes », dit Slughorn en invitant les garçons à entrer dans la pièce. « Les amis d'Harry sont mes amis. Allez, sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 10. »

Alors que les autres élèves sortaient leurs livres, Harry dit : « Monsieur, je n'ai pas encore mon livre, et Ron non plus… »

« Oh, ne soyez pas timides, prenez-donc un de ces livres, là-bas. » Slughorn leur indiqua une étagère, celle-là même contre laquelle Drago se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

Hermione le chercha du regard. Où avait-il pu disparaitre si vite ?

Elle soupira, surprise.

Il s'avérait que Drago avait décidé de se mêler au reste de la classe et se tenait maintenant tout près d'elle, tel une ombre menaçante.

Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait être sur le point de craquer et d'éclater en sanglots. Il avait aussi l'air un peu effrayé.

Malgré cela, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir toute petite à côté de lui. Elle recula un peu.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur elle un moment, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le professeur Slughorn.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelles potions nous avons là ? » demanda ce dernier, ses grands yeux posés sur les élèves.

Hermione leva la main.

« Oui, Miss… ? »

« Granger, Monsieur. » Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et s'éloigna de Drago. Elle se sentait un peu plus légère loin de sa présence sinistre.

« Celle-là, c'est du Polynectar. C'est une potion difficile à préparer. Elle arrive à maturité au bout d'un moins environ. »

Elle s'approcha d'un autre chaudron, plus petit. « Celle-ci, c'est du Veritaserum. Une potion de vérité. »

« Et celle-là… » Hermione se tenait maintenant devant le plus gros chaudron. « C'est de l'Amortentia. Le philtre d'amour le plus fort, le plus puissant au monde. On dit que chaque personne sent une odeur différente. Par exemple… »

Hermione renifla.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle fut assaillie par de nombreuses odeurs.

_Ce n'est pas normal_, se dit Hermione. _Je ne suis sensée sentir… qu'une seule personne_.

Elle était perplexe face à toutes ces odeurs qu'elle pouvait sentir. Elle n'était pas capable de les identifier toutes.

« Je sens… l'herbe fraichement coupée. »

En voilà une.

« Le parchemin neuf. »

Une deuxième.

« Et… le dentifrice à la menthe. »

Et de trois. Parmi on ne sait combien d'odeurs, Hermione en avait reconnu trois… et elles menaient toutes à la même personne : Ron Weasley.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Menthe, pomme, miel, et une touche d'eau de Cologne.

Hermione reprit sa place près de Drago, et elle sentit à nouveau la froideur de sa présence.

_Quelles sont ces odeurs ? Je ne connais personne qui sent comme ça… Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps… si ?_

Deux personnes… Ce n'était pas comme si son cœur appartenait à deux personnes.

Et si c'était le cas, qui serait l'autre ?

« Très bien. Donc, vous allez tous essayer de préparer un philtre de Mort-Vivante, la recette est à la page 10, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné. Celui ou celle qui sera capable de le préparer correctement recevra un petit flacon de Felix Felicis, aussi connue sous le nom de… »

« Chance Liquide », termina Hermione, incapable de se contrôler.

Drago la fixa pendant une longue seconde. Pourquoi répondait-elle correctement à toutes les questions ?

Est-ce que c'était… implanté dans son cerveau ? Etait-elle donc incapable de se maitriser ne serait-ce qu'une maudite minute ?

« Oui, Miss Granger, de la Chance Liquide» dit Slughorn, vraiment impressionné par la Sang-de-Bourbe. « Extrêmement difficile à préparer, un désastre s'il vous arrivait de la rater. Felix Felicis vous assure le succès dans toutes vos entreprises… jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent, bien sûr. Voilà, c'est donc ce que se verra offrir chacun d'entre vous… un petit flacon de Chance Liquide… si vous êtes capables de préparer correctement un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je dois vous prévenir, cependant… jusque là, un seul étudiant a jamais été capable de préparer parfaitement cette potion. Bien… A vos chaudrons ! »

Cela avait piqué la curiosité de Drago. Il avait besoin de ce flacon.

Il avait besoin de ce qui pourrait être la clé de sa survie.

Il s'approcha d'un chaudron et ouvrit son livre pour lire la recette.

_Absinthe, racines de Valériane, fève soporifique… ? _ _Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ? Tout le monde sait que les fèves soporifiques sont impossibles à couper !_

Très bien… bon… avec une potion si difficile, comment était-il sensé obtenir ce satané flacon ?

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » Drago fut ramené à la réalité par la voix d'Hermione.

Elle regardait Harry qui, au grand agacement de Drago, avait apparemment réussi à extraire le jus de la fève soporifique sans trop d'effort.

« Il faut l'écraser, pas la couper », dit Harry qui regarda Drago avec gêne. Puis il se remit à écraser sa fève.

Hermione regarda Harry avec dédain. « Non, les instructions sont claires. Il faut les _couper_. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Parfois, pensa-t-il, Hermione pouvait être tellement stupide.

Il savait qu'elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Mais elle était si… prévisible ?

Avait-elle jamais pensé sortir des sentiers battus ?

Drago décida d'ignorer sa fierté et suivit le conseil d'Harry.

Il haussa les épaules. _Pas mal, Potter_, pensa-t-il en versant le jus dans son chaudron. _Pas mal_.

Hermione, toujours aussi têtue, essayait encore de couper sa fève.

Malheureusement, son écorce dure comme la pierre ne se laissait pas entailler par la lame du couteau.

Elle rassembla toute sa force, ne pensant même pas qu'elle risquait de se couper un doigt, et frappa la fève avec son couteau.

La fève s'envola et frappa Drago à l'épaule.

Drago ne leva pas la tête mais elle pourrait jurer l'avoir vu plisser les yeux.

Hermione, surprise et un peu apeurée, mit les mains devant sa bouche. « Oh mon dieu, Malefoy, je suis désolée… »

Drago leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et même s'ils ne pourraient l'admettre, ils étaient fascinés.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment… vu… le regard de l'autre auparavant.

Hermione, pensant qu'il la regardait avec dégoût, dit : « Vraiment, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… la fève est partie… je ne te visais pas, je t'assure… »

Drago pensa qu'elle était presque drôle.

Avait-il l'air offensé ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago laissa échapper un rire. « Ça va, Granger, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Ne te rends pas malade pour ça.» ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer et solitaire.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent à ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Elle était surprise.

Est-ce que Drago Malefoy venait de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave ?

Pas de riposte, pas de sarcasme, _rien du tout_ ?

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. » Drago la regarda un instant avant de retourner à son travail.

« Il faut mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre », laissa échapper Hermione, voyant que Drago s'y prenait mal.

« T'es vraiment obligée d'être une Je-Sais-Tout sans arrêt ? » marmonna Drago, essayant d'être le plus méprisant possible, sans grand succès.

Hermione semblait blessée, agacée et perplexe tout à la fois. Elle savait, à la façon dont il la regardait, qu'elle avait l'air stupide. Mais le rictus qu'elle attendait ne vint pas.

Il la fixait et attendait ses habituelles remarques cinglantes, qui ne vinrent pas non plus.

Au lieu de ça, ils se tenaient là et se regardaient avec un air gêné, attendant la réaction de l'autre.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Finalement, Drago soupira et se tourna vers son chaudron. Il ne regarda pas en arrière.

Hermione le regarda retourner tristement à son travail, puis essaya de se concentrer sur son chaudron à nouveau.

Mais bizarrement, elle se surprit à observer le jeune homme rater sa potion… ce qui était inhabituel.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Drago était toujours doué pour les potions les notes qu'ils recevaient, même si elles n'étaient pas objectives, étaient méritées.

Elle se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

C'était comme si… elle regardait un inconnu.

Elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine.

Drago pouvait sentir le regard de quelqu'un posé sur lui.

Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'Hermione le regardait toujours. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et semblait très, très nerveuse.

Il la fusilla du regard. « Arrête de me fixer et retourne à ta potion, Granger. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne feu, pas vrai ? » dit-il d'un ton un peu triste.

Hermione mourait d'envie de savoir quel était le problème.

Après tout, la curiosité était un de ses traits de caractère principaux.

Elle décida de le lui demander.

Ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ?

_Quoi, c'est vrai_, pensa Hermione, _il ne m'a pas insultée une seule fois depuis le début de l'année_.

Ça ne coûtait rien de poser la question.

Et puis, qu'avait-elle donc à perdre ?

« Tu… » Hermione déglutit, les lèvres sèches. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Drago leva subitement la tête, et son regard était glacial. « En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de retourner à son monde de ténèbres.

Hermione soupira.

Quel échec.

_Ça m'apprendra_.

Elle essayait juste d'aider.

« Malefoy, Granger, un problème vous deux ? » demanda le professeur Slughorn. « La potion est-elle trop difficile ? Vous voulez peut-être travailler en binôme ? »

Harry lança un regard assassin à Drago.

Drago ne broncha pas et ne se donna même pas la peine de lui rendre son regard.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione et lui lança une supplication silencieuse avant de reprendre le mélange de sa potion.

« Non, Professeur… J'ai… J'ai juste besoin de son couteau », dit Hermione en attrapant le couteau sur la table de Drago.

Celui-ci leva les sourcils, puis se pencha vers elle et murmura : « Tu as ton propre couteau, Granger. »

« Je sais, Malefoy », répondit-elle, honteuse mais aussi troublée par sa soudaine proximité.

Ils n'avaient jamais été à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, à part la fois où Hermione avait frappé Drago en Troisième Année.

Et puis, Drago la détestait autant qu'elle détestait les tripes de porc il n'avait donc jamais voulu être trop près d'elle.

Comment arrivait-il même à supporter ça ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione sentit un effluve de son parfum.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle rougit elle retourna à sa table.

Drago ne manqua pas sa réaction.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

Hermione était sous le choc.

Pas parce qu'il lui avait souri, bien que ce fut déjà déstabilisant en soi.

Non… c'était son odeur.

Cette… cette odeur… _son_ odeur… Menthe, pomme, miel, et une touche d'eau de Cologne…

_C'est ce que j'ai senti dans l'Amortentia._

* * *

**Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout ! **

**Est-ce que vous aimez l'histoire ? Le style ? **

**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Même si c'est juste un petit mot ou deux, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	4. Charme

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Pour bien commencer la semaine, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Les choses avancent doucement, mais croyez-moi, une fois que l'histoire se met en route, on ne peut plus s'en défaire ! :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ah oui, et comme d'habitude hein, ce monde magique appartient bien sûr à la grande J.K.R !**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda Ginny en prenant place à côté d'Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean étaient dans le dortoir des garçons, occupés à Dieu-sait-quoi, et Parvati et Lavande échangeaient des ragots dans un coin de la pièce.

Hermione était agitée depuis ce fameux cours de Potions. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait senti l'odeur de Drago dans l'Amortentia, et elle en était bouleversée.

Elle essayait de se convaincre que la potion avait été mal préparée, mais c'était une bien piètre excuse.

_Tu n'aimes pas Drago… n'est-ce pas ?_ se demandait Hermione. _Enfin voyons, Merlin, tu aimes Ron ! Pas de place pour Drago… Et pourquoi lui, parmi tant d'autres ?_

Il avait toujours été désagréable avec elle, il la blessait, la faisait pleurer sans arrêt… pourquoi diable l'aimerait-elle ?

Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun sentiment… pas un seul.

Il la détestait…

Bien sûr, cette seule pensée suffisait à la faire pleurer.

Pourquoi la détestait-il, en fait ?

A cause de son sang ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait pu y faire quelque chose.

Elle était née comme ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas changer le fait qu'elle était une Née-Moldue ça n'avait jamais été un choix.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si terrible à être Né-Moldu… Elle n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix entre des parents Moldus et des parents de Sang-Pur.

Pas vrai ?

« Hé, Hermione », dit Ginny en agitant la main devant le regard vague d'Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées. « La Terre à Granger ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit Hermione, visiblement surprise. Elle vit Ginny qui lui souriait et soupira à nouveau. « Désolée. »

« Je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Tu es dans cet état de stress à cause des cours d'ASPIC ? », demanda Ginny avec sérieux.

« Non » dit Hermione. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, à travers les boucles emmêlées. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais bien essayé. »

Ginny lui offrit un sourire entendu et taquin. « Je pense que je sais quel est ton problème. C'est à cause d'un garçon, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent. Ses joues rougirent. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Et bien… », commença Ginny avec malice. « Les seules choses qui peuvent te mettre dans cet état sont les examens et mon cher frère. »

Hermione passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec nervosité. « Ce n'est pas ton frère. »

« Alors qui occupe si souvent tes pensées ? », dit Ginny en tapotant la tempe d'Hermione.

Hermione rougit. Il était hors de question qu'elle admette qu'elle pensait si souvent à _Malefoy_.

Et puis, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'avouer de toute façon.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle pensait si souvent à lui était qu'elle essayait de le cerner.

Mais…

« JE LE SAVAIS ! » s'exclama Ginny avec excitation, montrant du doigt l'expression sur le visage d'Hermione.

Lavande et Parvati arrêtèrent de rire, interpellées par cette agitation.

Voyant que ça pourrait les intéresser, elles se joignirent à la conversation.

« Un garçon ? demanda Lavande d'un air rêveur. Merlin, depuis le temps que je connais Hermione, elle n'a jamais été intéressée par un _garçon_. »

« C'est vrai, acquiesça Parvati. Alors, Hermione, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Est-ce que c'est le garçon dont tu as senti le parfum dans l'Amortentia en cours de Potions l'autre jour, Hermione ? » demanda Lavande, un doigt sur son menton dans une attitude stupide sensée faire croire qu'elle réfléchissait. « Voyons voir… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Herbe fraichement coupée… »

« Parchemin neuf, continua Parvati, et dentifrice à la menthe. »

Ginny donna un coup de coude taquin à Hermione, qui commençait à être sérieusement irritée par les tentatives des filles pour la faire parler. « Je crois savoir qui c'est. »

Hermione grogna d'exaspération, puis demanda : « Oh vraiment ? Qui donc, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Tu aimes bien Ron, pas vrai ? » dit Ginny.

Hermione tressaillit.

Vrai ?

Probablement pas.

Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

« Non Ginny, je ne l'aime pas, et ce n'est pas lui le problème. »

Lavande proposa avec un étonnement feint : « Cormac McLaggen ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des vues sur toi, Hermione » dit Parvati.

Hermione grimaça. « C'est trop dégoûtant. Il est ignoble, et vaniteux en plus de ça. Je me demande s'il y a un cerveau dans sa grosse tête. »

« Mais il est sexy », gloussa Lavande, faisant rire Parvati.

« C'est un Gryffondor ? » demanda Ginny avec avidité.

« Si je vous le disais, vous n'aimeriez pas, avoua Hermione. Vous ne l'aimeriez pas, _lui_. »

Ce qui, techniquement, était vrai. Les filles de Gryffondor, même si elles trouvaient Drago très séduisant, n'approuveraient pas son arrogance et sa… _serpentardise_.

Ginny retint son souffle. « C'est Zacharias Smith ? »

Hermione était profondément ennuyée. « Non ! Par Merlin ! De tous les garçons de l'école, Zacharias Smith ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Pour moi c'est un gros blaireau, donc changeons de sujet… »

« Michael Corner ? » demanda Parvati.

« Terry Boot ? » tenta Lavande.

« Anthony Goldstein ? » risqua Ginny.

« Ernie McMillan ? »

« Seamus Finnigan ? »

« Blaise Zabini ? »

« Gregory Goyle ? »

« Neville Longdubat ? »

« Vincent Crabbe ? »

« Olivier Dubois ? »

« Fred et George ? »

« Dean Thomas ? » demanda Lavande.

« Je t'en prie, Lav', dit Parvati. Tout le monde sait qu'il est avec Ginny. »

Ginny rougit.

Lavande les ignora. « Harry Potter ? »

« Harry est à moi » grogna Ginny.

« Je pensais que tu étais avec Dean ? » s'étonna Parvati.

Ginny soupira. « Je ne sors avec d'autres garçons que pour être plus à l'aise en compagnie de Harry. Merlin, Parvati, où étais-tu toutes ces années ? Tu ne savais donc pas que j'aime Harry ? »

Parvati avait l'air vexée. « Je pensais que tu étais passée à autre chose et que c'était pour ça que tu étais avec Dean. »

« Ça suffit vous deux, dit sèchement Lavande. On a oublié personne ? »

Hermione soupira, soulagée. _Elles ont oublié Drago… Parfait._

« JE SAIS ! » déclara Ginny. Hermione se sentit nerveuse à nouveau. « C'est _Drago Malefoy_ ! »

Lavande laissa échapper une exclamation et Parvati manqua de s'étrangler.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent et ses joues étaient devenues rouge pivoine.

Ce n'était pas Drago.

Ça elle en était sûre.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle pensait à lui, oui. Elle lui prêtait attention, oui.

Mais si elle l_'aimait_ ?

Tu parles.

« C'est LUI ! gloussa Lavande. Oh mon dieu, Hermione, ce satané Drago Malefoy ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, nia Hermione. Vraiment. »

« Tu peux nier tant que tu veux Hermione, mais on sait maintenant, dit Parvati. Ça se voit. »

« Non, ce n'est pas lui » insista Hermione, même si, elle devait l'admettre, elle n'en était pas si sûre.

C'était possible.

Même l'Amortentia le disait.

Mais bien sûr elle était mieux placée pour le savoir que n'importe quelle stupide potion.

Elle n'aimait pas Drago. Pas du tout.

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. « Non ce n'est pas lui. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas lui. Plutôt mourir. »

« Donc… c'est Ron alors ? » demanda Lavande, de toute évidence un peu jalouse.

« Je… Je pense, peut-être, oui. » dit Hermione. « Je ne sais pas » ajouta-t-elle, exaspérée. Elle baissa la tête. « Il y avait tellement d'odeurs dans l'Amortentia... Je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« A part ces trois-là ? demanda Ginny. C'était quoi les autres ? »

Hermione soupira. « Menthe, pomme, miel, Cologne. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Non » dit Ginny.

« Nah » dit Parvati.

« Désolée » ajouta Lavande.

Hermione était à nouveau tendue.

Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Pouvait-il vraiment s'agir de Drago Malefoy ? »

* * *

Drago marchait seul dans les couloirs tout le monde s'assurait de ne pas marcher trop près de lui.

Quelques garçons de Gryffondor le suspectaient de manigancer quelque chose, et ils lui lançaient des regards assassins quand ils le croisaient.

Drago soupira.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi ?_ s'apitoya-t-il. _Parmi tous les autres, pourquoi moi ?_

Drago leva les yeux. Ses « amis », Blaise, Goyle et Crabbe ne lui prêtaient plus attention.

_Leurs pères sont aussi des Mangemorts._

C'était lui qui maintenant payait pour les erreurs et les échecs de son père.

_Soyez maudit, Père_, pensa Drago avec colère. _Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

Drago se sentait à nouveau au bord des larmes.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un à qui se confier.

Quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une lueur noisette. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione, qui marchait gaiement le long du couloir, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Drago se sentit soudain envieux.

_Si seulement… Si seulement je pouvais être comme ça… heureux._

Hermione le surprit entrain de l'observer et s'arrêta. Elle avait l'air un peu embarrassée et reprit son chemin d'un pas vif.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis il fronça les sourcils à nouveau quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait.

_Bon sang_, jura-t-il silencieusement. _Est-ce qu'elle vient de te faire sourire ? Granger, vraiment ?_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et rejoint Harry et Ron, qui étaient à l'autre bout du couloir regardant vers Drago de temps à autre.

Drago était déconcerté par ses réactions face à cette… cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

_C'est absurde. Elle et son charme de Gryffondor_, pensa Drago, grincheux. _Attends un peu, charme ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je viens de dire qu'elle était charmante ?_

Drago porta la main à sa tête et se tira un peu les cheveux. _Merde, stupide Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Il ne regardait pas où il allait, et il entra en collision avec Hermione, qui laissa tomber ses livres sur ses pieds.

« Ouch. » Drago grimaça.

« Oh, je suis désolée », dit Hermione, honteuse. Elle se précipita pour ramasser ses livres et papiers.

Drago, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, se baissa pour l'aider.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, son étonnement et son incrédulité peints sur son visage.

Il lui tendit ses livres, et la regarda un long moment.

_Elle est… belle._

Hermione se mordait la lèvre, et elle rougissait sous son regard.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il l'observait avec attention.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce jour du bal de Noël, où il avait vu à quel point elle pouvait être jolie.

Il avait été pris de court ce jour-là.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il avait été un peu… jaloux de Krum cette nuit-là.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le reprocher… Merlin, Hermione était adorable, vraiment adorable. Et ce soir-là, il avait passé son temps à la regarder, se demandant… se demandant…

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi ravissante ?

Elle, Hermione Granger, les dents en avant, les cheveux en bataille, une Je-Sais-Tout, pouvait en fait être belle.

Et Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il était désorienté. Il ne pouvait réunir ces deux personnes dans son esprit. Hermione ce jour-là et Hermione aujourd'hui.

C'était… bizarre.

Drago, prenant conscience de son comportement une seconde trop tard, soupira et dit : « Regarde où tu vas, Granger. »

« Je… Je suis désolée » bégaya-t-elle avant d'incliner la tête et de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner avec l'étrange envie de l'arrêter.

Mais il n'en fit rien, estimant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et s'éloigna, faisant de son mieux pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! **

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents !**

**Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire à vos favoris. **  
**Et si vous laissiez un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez? **  
**Allez quoi, faut montrer à quel point les lecteurs francophones sont sympas ! **

**Je vais essayer de me tenir à la publication d'un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le dimanche, au plus tard le lundi matin.**

**Je vous envoie des bisous de la pluvieuse Aix-en-Provence ! :)**


	5. Malédiction

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Et voilà la suite tout spécialement pour vous !**

**L'intrigue s'installe, lentement mais sûrement :)**

* * *

« Ça fait des semaines que tu l'emmènes partout avec toi, tu dors quasiment avec, et tu dis que tu ne veux pas savoir qui est le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? » demanda Hermione un jour où elle, Harry et Ron étaient en chemin vers les Trois Balais. Harry avait insisté pour suivre Slughorn.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas, et je ne dors pas avec ! » rétorqua Harry avec irritation.

« Elle a raison, dit Ron. J'ai toujours aimé discuter un peu avant de me coucher, mais en ce moment tout ce que tu fais c'est lire ce maudit livre. C'est comme être avec Hermione. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard puis leva les yeux au ciel.

Le trio entra aux Trois Balais, et à leur grand désarroi, chacun y trouva ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

Pour Harry : du coin de l'œil, il vit Dean et Ginny assis côte à côte, l'air heureux et amoureux. Harry était écœuré, et très probablement jaloux. De plus, pour empirer les choses, Harry surprit Drago Malefoy qui rôdait suspicieusement dans le pub.

Pour Ron : il vit Dean et sa sœur se rouler une pelle. Merlin, c'était carrément dégoûtant.

Pour Hermione : elle vit Drago la regarder pendant un moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau ce tiraillement dans son cœur, et ça la rendait folle. Hermione n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance : elle aimait tout savoir.

Et ce qu'elle ressentait lui échappait complètement.

« Putain de merde, marmonna Ron. P'tit con. »

« Oh, Ron, voyons » dit Hermione, incapable de quitter des yeux Drago, qui lui aussi la fixait. « Ils se tiennent juste la main. »

Hermione se tourna et vit de quoi Ron voulait parler. Ses oreilles étaient écarlates, et il avait un air renfrogné.

« Et ils s'embrassent » dit Hermione.

Elle remua sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle regarda dans la direction où se tenait Drago, mais il semblait avoir disparu. Hermione sentir son cœur se serrer un peu.

« J'veux m'en aller. » Ron allait se lever mais Harry le retint.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« Il se trouve que c'est ma sœur » cracha Ron.

« Et alors ? Si… Si elle te voyait… m'embrasser, par exemple, bredouilla Hermione. Tu crois qu'elle se lèverait pour partir ? »

Hermione se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir dit ça. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron. Certaine.

Ses mains étaient moites de nervosité. Elle essaya de se calmer avec sa Bièraubeurre.

Merlin, elle avait vraiment besoin de mettre les choses au point.

_Ron ou Drago ? Drago ou Ron ? Mince alors, Hermione, ne te mets pas dans cet état_, se réprimanda-t-elle en avalant sa Bièraubeurre d'un trait, sous le regard étonné de Ron et Harry.

* * *

« Elle le pensait, ce qu'elle a dit au pub, tu sais, à propos de nous _embrasser_, elle et moi ? » Cette idée avait l'air de terrifier Ron.

« Tu parles » se moqua Harry. Ils regardèrent en arrière. Hermione les suivait en dansant, un peu grisée par toute cette Bièraubeurre.

« Elle délire juste un peu » dit Harry avec une tape dans le dos de Ron. « Regarde la, elle est un peu ivre à mon avis. »

« C'est vrai. »

Un cri retentit. Hermione arrêta soudain de sautiller.

« Je l'avais prévenue ! cria Leanne. Je lui avais dit de ne pas y toucher ! »

Katie Bell tremblait violemment au sol. C'était terrifiant.

« N'approchez pas ! » dit une voix grave derrière eux. Hagrid approcha de la scène d'un pas lourd, et souleva Katie.

Harry se baissa pour examiner l'objet qui l'avait ensorcelée, mais Hagrid le prévint : « Ne touche pas à ça, sauf avec l'emballage… C'est compris ? »

* * *

« Est-ce que Katie était en possession de cet objet quand elle est entrée aux Trois Balais ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage ridé.

« C'est comme j'ai dit, dit Leanne. Elle est partie aux toilettes, et quand elle est revenue, elle avait ce paquet. Elle a dit qu'elle devait le livrer, que c'était important. »

« A-t-elle dit à qui ? »

Leanne marque une courte pause. « Au Professeur Dumbledore. »

McGonagall laissa échapper un grand soupir nerveux. « Très bien, merci Leanne. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle se tourna vers le trio. Ils se tenaient honteusement devant le bureau professoral. « Pourquoi donc, quand quelque chose arrive, c'est toujours vous trois ? »

« Croyez-moi, Professeur, dit Ron, je me pose la même question depuis six ans. »

« Oh, Severus » dit McGonagall, faisant signe au Professeur Rogue d'examiner l'objet ensorcelé.

« Katie a été envoutée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry à voix basse. « Je connais Katie. En dehors du terrain de Quidditch elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je jure que si c'est elle qui a fait ça, elle ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré. »

Le Professeur McGonagall hocha la tête. « Oui, elle a été ensorcelée. »

Les narines d'Harry frémirent. « C'était Malefoy. »

Hermione le regarda. « Harry, je sais que tu es en colère… »

« Bien sûr que je le suis » dit Harry avec rage.

« … mais tu ne peux pas accuser Drago de quoi que ce soit, plaida Hermione. Je t'en prie, Harry, arrête… vraiment, arrête. »

« Mais c'était lui, insista Harry. Arrête d'essayer de défendre ce type, Hermione. Il ne mérite pas ta sympathie. TA sympathie, Hermione ! Il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à toi, il te maltraite sans arrêt, et toi tu le prends en pitié ? Arrête ça. Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide » dit Harry d'un ton cinglant.

« C'est toujours un être humain Harry, dit Hermione calmement. Il mérite toujours d'être aimé. »

« Un être humain ! » s'exclama Harry d'un ton moqueur. « C'est un _Serpentard_. Ils n'ont pas de cœur, Hermione. C'était Malefoy, je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Vous… le savez, c'est tout ? dit Rogue avec nonchalance. Vous devez vraiment être impressionné par vos dons, Potter, des dons que de simples mortels osent à peine rêver d'avoir. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être _fascinant_, d'être l'Elu. »

« Je suggère que vous retourniez à vos dortoirs » dit le Professeur McGonagall, lançant un regard désapprobateur à Harry au passage.

« Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense, Hermione ? » demanda Harry sur le chemin de retour vers la tour de Gryffondor. « C'est Drago Malefoy !»

« Il a raison, approuva Ron. Je croyais que tu le détestais ! »

Hermione s'arrêta. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le détestais, Harry » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Et alors quoi ? » s'emporta Harry. Il fulminait. « Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes bien. »

« Non » dit Hermione, encore une fois incapable de dire si c'était un mensonge ou la vérité. « J'ai… j'ai juste pitié de lui. »

« Il ne mérite pas de pitié pour ce qu'il fait, Hermione » cracha Harry.

« Mais tu n'as aucun droit de me dire quoi faire, riposta Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le détestes que je dois le haïr aussi, Harry. »

« Oh, allez, Hermione, dit Ron. C'est Malefoy. ''Sale Sang-de-Bourbe'', c'est tout ce qu'il t'a jamais dit. Comment peux-tu… »

Mais Ron ne finit jamais sa phrase. Hermione s'enfuit en pleurant. Ils restèrent seuls, regrettant d'avoir même commencé à dire du Mal de Drago.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**Allez mes chers 6 followers, laissez un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait troujours très plaisir, et en plus je réponds ! **

**Si j'ai assez de reviews sur ce chapitre je vous poste le prochain chapitre mercredi au lieu de dimanche prochain ! Lâchez-vous ! :)**

**:)**


	6. Changement

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme vous avez tous été très sages et très gentils, voilà comme promis la suite dès aujourd'hui, mercredi ! **

**Vous êtes contents, hein, avouez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message avant de partir ! ;)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Et non, l'univers et les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! :(**

* * *

Hermione s'essuya les yeux. Comment ses deux meilleurs amis au monde avaient-ils pu lui dire ça ?

_Je… Je me fais du souci pour lui, c'est tout. Ils ne peuvent donc pas l'accepter ?_

Peut-être.

Peut-être qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui.

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais ça devait être ça.

Elle avait toujours fait attention à lui, pour être honnête. Toujours.

Lentement, un lointain souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Elle se rappela de ce jour en Troisième Année, quand Hagrid leur avait présenté Buck.

Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, vraiment.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Drago à ce moment-là. Encore une fois, elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Mais si jeune et arrogant, il avait voulu se rendre intéressant.

Elle se souvint à quel point elle avait eu peur quand Buck avait riposté à sa stupidité, et à quel point elle avait été inquiète quand il avait été touché.

Pleine d'adrénaline, elle avait dit à Hagrid de vite l'emmener à l'infirmerie, puis elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son état, au grand désarroi d'Harry.

Elle n'en avait pas eu conscience à ce moment-là, mais elle s'était montrée très concernée par son état à cet instant précis.

Si elle remontait plus loin encore, elle se souvenait du premier match de Quidditch que Drago avait joué pendant leur Deuxième Année.

Elle s'était inquiétée pour Harry, oui mais Drago, lui, était tombé. Il était tombé en arrière et s'était effondré sur le dos.

Et s'il s'était blessé ?

Et si sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée ?

Et puis, en Quatrième Année, quand Fol'Œil l'avait transformé en furet.

Et si Fol'Œil, ou plutôt Barty Croupton Jr, avait blessé Drago ?

Et si on n'avait pas pu le retransformer ? Et s'il était resté furet pour toujours ?

Elle soupira et secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose.

Elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui.

C'était dangereux pour elle… pour sa santé, pour toute sa personne.

Elle avait commencé à réfléchir à leur relation depuis qu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, et elle n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser depuis, pas une seule fois.

Vraiment, il était grand temps qu'elle arrête ça, non ?

Hermione était assise sur le bord d'une des grandes fenêtres ouvertes qui dominaient le Lac Noir.

La nuit était presque déjà tombée, et les étoiles commençaient à scintiller.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna.

Drago Malefoy la regardait, un regard triste, pensif, sur son beau visage.

_Super. Je suis là, à promettre de ne plus penser à lui… et il est juste là, devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ce monde ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione, en espérant que son ton le blesserait un peu. « On est venu se moquer de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ? Vas-y, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

Drago eut l'air choqué par ses mots. « Je… j'allais juste te demander si ça allait. »

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'être choquée. « Tu… quoi ? »

Drago lui fit un sourire timide. « J'ai l'impression que tu as quelques soucis. »

Hermione rit. « Oui, tu as raison. »

_Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'est pas sensé être comme ça avec toi… Il te tend un piège._

Peut-être qu'il allait juste la pousser dans le vide ou quelque chose du genre….

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? »

Le sourire de Drago disparut de son visage. « Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te trouver ici. Je pensais que tu serais avec la Belette et le Balafré. »

Touchée. Ça, ça faisait mal. « C'est eux le problème, justement. »

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire. « Alors, maintenant tu vois les choses à ma façon » plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec indignation. « Pour ton information Malefoy, je ne les hais pas autant que toi. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais d'agir comme un parfait petit fils de Mangemort tu pourrais voir qu'ils sont des gens bien » dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point ces mots avaient blessé Drago.

Il grimaça, puis son regard se durcit. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais du fait d'être un Mangemort, Granger ? dit-il à voix basse. Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui essaie de prouver qu'elle est autre chose que ça. »

Ces mots blessèrent profondément Hermione.  
Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle trébucha sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle se sentit perdre pied. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Elle avait peur de tomber tête la première dans le vide, mais Drago la rattrapa.

« Fais attention, Granger » siffla-t-il en faisant tout son possible pour cacher son inquiétude et sa peur.

Hermione raffermit sa prise sur la main de Drago, et il l'aida à se redresser.

Ils étaient si _proches_.

Hermione regardait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux d'acier, et elle se trouva incapable de détourner son regard.

Il la fixait, lui aussi, et il pouvait voir la beauté de ses yeux noisette.

Hermione rougit sous son regard et sentit, pour la première fois, l'écho d'un cœur qui bat, qui change.

_Calme toi, détends toi… ne pense pas, ne pense pas…_ se dit Hermione, essayant de ne rien ressentir.

Soudain, Harry et Ron apparurent. Ils l'avaient entendue crier, et puisqu'ils venaient dans cette direction de toute façon, ils étaient venus l'aider.

Mais à la place, oh horreur ! ils se trouvaient face à Drago qui tenait Hermione par la main pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Hermione ? » demanda Ron, cinglant.

Il fixait leurs mains, et semblait prêt à les leur arracher.

Hermione descendit du bord de la fenêtre et lâcha prestement la main de Drago, les joues légèrement roses.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Weasley, lâcha Drago. Et ne lui parle pas comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. »

« On ne t'a rien demandé, Malefoy » dit Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Ron. « Calme-toi, vieux. »

« Je ne vais pas me calmer ! éclata Ron. Tu crois que je vais le laisser (il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Drago) mettre ses sales pattes sur ma meilleure amie ? »

« Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione. Il m'a juste empêchée de tomber. Tu penses à mal. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais croire ce mensonge ? répliqua Ron. Malefoy ne te sauverais pas. Tu n'es rien pour lui, Hermione, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu crois me connaître, Weasley ? dit Drago d'un ton sinistre. Tu crois tout savoir ? »

Harry se mit entre Ron et Drago. « Malefoy, dégage. »

« Non, gronda Ron. Laisse le approcher, Harry ! Je veux entendre exactement _pourquoi_ Hermione et lui _se tenaient la main_ ! »

Drago semblait furieux. « Tu n'as vraiment pas le moindre soupçon de gratitude, hein Weasley ? Je viens de sauver la vie de Granger… »

« J'en ai rien à foutre que tu lui as sauvé la vie, Malefoy ! » cria Ron, sa main prête à attraper la baguette dans sa poche. « T'en as rien à faire qu'elle meure ! Tu la _laisserais_ mourir ! »

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de colère. « Tu crois que tu me connais, Weasley ? »

« Bien sûr que je te connais, Malefoy ! rugit Ron. T'es qu'un sale Mangemort ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

Tout arriva d'un seul coup. Drago sortit sa baguette, ainsi que Ron et Harry.

« Non ! cria Hermione, se jetant entre eux. ARRETEZ ! TOUS LES TROIS ! »

Drago baissa immédiatement sa baguette, il ne savait pas vraiment_ pourquoi_ il obéissait à ses ordres, mais les deux autres ne baissèrent pas leur garde.

La seule différence fut qu'Harry n'attaqua pas.

Ron si.

« Stupefix ! » hurla-t-il, dirigeant le sort droit sur Drago.

Drago esquiva et le sort frappa le mur.

« Ron ! dit Harry. Hermione t'a demandé d'arrêter! »

« Je ne m'arrêterai pas, Harry, dit Ron. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir brisé chacun de ses os ! » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Et toi ? Tu… Tu le défends ? Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te souviens ? »

Hermione en avait assez.

Elle se précipita vers Ron et le gifla. Elle pleurait.

« Comment. Oses. Tu. » dit-elle avec férocité, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. « Ne t'avise pas de m'adresser la parole.. »

Elle baissa la tête.

Ron porta la main à sa joue brûlante. « Hermione… »

« Tu sais, Ron, dit Hermione à voix basse. Je pensais que tu étais mon ami. Mais on dirait que… tu es aussi mauvais que Malefoy. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et Ron tituba, comme si elle l'avait giflé à nouveau.

« Hermione, je suis… »

« Te fatigue pas, Ronald. Je… Je ne veux plus t'entendre. » Elle se retourna et s'arrêta devant Drago.

« Je… Je suis désolée, Malefoy » chuchota-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots à nouveau.

Hermione s'enfuit en courant, laissant les trois garçons derrière elle.

Harry était perplexe.

Ron était blessé.

Mais Drago pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde.

* * *

« Hermione, je suis désolé ! » dit Ron, frappant du poing sur la porte du dortoir des filles. « Vraiment, Hermione. »

« Bon sang, Ron, la ferme ! » cria Ginny en jetant son oreiller sur la porte fermée. « On essaie de dormir ! »

Lavande et Parvati consolaient une Hermione en pleurs. Elle sanglotait et reniflait contre l'épaule de Ginny.

« Laissez-moi entrer ! supplia Ron. S'il vous plait ! »

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! cria Hermione. VA-T-EN ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR, RONALD WEASLEY ! »

Ron était choqué. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresse à Malefoy, de toute façon ? Il est louche, ce type ! »

Hermione cria à nouveau et continua à pleurer. Lavande fronça les sourcils. « Tu manques vraiment de tact, Ron ! Laisse-la tranquille ! »

Même si, Lavande devait bien l'admettre, elle aimerait bien que Ron la prenne, _elle._

Elle ne savait que penser. Elle était désolée de voir Hermione pleurer, mais si Ron l'avait mise dans cet état, elle pourrait très bien en danser de joie.

Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte. Ron la regarda, son visage empreint de regret. « Ce n'est p-pas que j-je m'int-téresse à-à lui, dit-elle en hoquetant. C'est par-parce que tu, toi, entre tous, m-me rap-pelle que je suis une S-Sang-de-B-Bourbe ! Tu as _hurlé_ que j'étais une Sang-de-B-Bourbe ! » Hermione gémit et Ginny s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle lança un regard critique à son frère. « Apprends le tact, Ron, dit-elle. Tu es son meilleur ami, et pourtant tu lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas être acceptée pour ce qu'elle est. Pense un peu à comment elle se sent. »

Ron était à court de mots. « Je… je suis désolé, Hermione. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. J'arriverai à me faire pardonner, c'est promis ! »

« Comment, Ron ? dit Ginny, hargneuse. « Comment ? Tu l'as blessée, Ron. Tu l'as accusée d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, tu as attaqué une personne innocente devant elle, tu l'as traitée de Sa- ce mot, ajouta Ginny. Dis-lui comment tu comptes te faire pardonner. »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Ron leva les bras au ciel, désespéré. « Juste… Pardonne-moi, Hermione. Je t'en prie. Tu… Tu es la meilleure amie que j'aie jamais eue. »

Hermione fut profondément touchée par les mots de Ron. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à exprimer ses émotions.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Ron. Il ouvrit les bras, comme s'il attendait qu'Hermione le prenne dans ses bras. Il souriait honteusement, le genre de sourire qui d'habitude faisait rire Hermione.

Mais pas cette fois.

Hermione le frappa de toutes ses forces. « Tu es un véritable crétin, Ron Weasley ! Tu m'appelles de la pire façon possible, prouvant que tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malefoy, et tu viens ramper ici pour dire que tu es _désolé_ ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment, lançant un regard toujours glacial à Ron.

« Juste… Juste, pardonne-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais croire ce mensonge ? » siffla-t-elle, répétant les mots exacts qu'il avait utilisés contre elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais croire au fait que tu ne recommenceras pas ? »

Ron était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de si mal.

Il agissait juste comme un ami, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je… j'essayais juste de te protéger, chuchota-t-il. Te protéger de lui. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule, cracha Hermione. Et pour ton information, Ron, Drago ne serait pas capable de faire ça. Il est… incapable tuer qui que ce soit. Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Ron grogna. «Honnêtement, je ne peux pas y croire. Malefoy ne changera jamais. »

« Tant que tu ne me croiras pas, je ne te pardonnerai pas » conclut Hermione, et elle tourna le dos à Ron.

Ron serra les poings. « Très bien, très bien, je te crois ! Pardonne-moi, Hermione ! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et y réfléchit un moment.

Finalement, elle soupira. « Va te coucher. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? » demanda Ron d'un air joyeux.

Idiot.

Hermione le fixa. « Non » dit-elle en fermant la porte, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Ron regarda la porte à nouveau close, et soupira.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Enfin une vraie interaction entre ces deux-là ! J'avoue que j'aime assez le personnage de Ron dans les livres, mais il ne me faut pas grand chose pour me convaincre de le détester dans les fics ! :) Et là c'est un peu le cas pour l'instant ! xD**

**Bon, la dernière fois vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, alors ne me laissez pas vous faire du chantage à nouveau et donnez-moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais, convaincu ou pas, peu importe, je veux juste vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes journées pour ces fériés (non moi je travaille quand même, pas de chance xD D'ailleurs je consacre mon temps en salle de pause pour vous mettre ce petit chapitre en ligne!) et on se retrouve en fin de semaine ! **

**Plein de bisous ! **

**;)**


	7. Révélations

**Bonsoir à vous, mes chers petits followers, mais aussi les petits nouveaux ! **

**Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, mais je suis en pleine période d'examens, et comme j'ai pris du retard dans mes révisions, j'ai mis un peu la traduction de côté. Et puis je voulais pas vous faire un truc à la va vite, donc j'ai attendu d'avoir un peu de temps. Et voilà donc la suite !**

**Je vous rappelle que ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de Violet Teardrops, qui d'ailleurs a été ravie de lire vos reviews ! **

**Et puis, l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter, appartiennent à JKR :)**

**Deux scènes intéressantes dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir !**

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un malaise silencieux et plein de colère : Hermione ignorait toujours Ron.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Malefoy préparait quelque chose, il le savait.

Il n'aurait pas sauvé Hermione de la chute, à moins qu'il ne veuille la tromper, ou la piéger.

Et pourtant, Hermione ne voulait pas entendre un mot contre Drago.

Ron montrait qu'il était désolé de l'avoir accusé en prenant un air désespérément triste quand Hermione était dans les parages.

Mais il avait également élaboré un plan.

Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Malefoy ! » Un jour, Ron interpela Drago quand il le vit marcher seul dans les couloirs. Il était temps de mettre son plan en action.

Drago s'arrêta, mais tournait toujours le dos à Ron. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? »

Son ton était froid, presque mort. C'était plus qu'évident mais Ron était trop aveuglé par la haine pour s'en rendre compte.

« Je veux savoir quelles sont tes intentions envers Hermione ? »

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent, et il sentit à nouveau ce déroutant tiraillement au cœur.

_Granger_, pensa Drago. _Mes intentions ? Je n'ai aucune… intention_.

Cette nuit-là était une erreur. Voilà tout ce que c'était.

Il voulait juste… qu'on ne l'accuse pas de l'avoir tuée.

Et puis, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Pas le temps d'être accusé d'avoir tué une Sa... une Née-Moldue.

N'est-ce pas ?

Drago savait, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il mentait.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là… c'était… étrange.

Il avait montré de l'intérêt et de l'inquiétude en la sauvant, et pendant ce bref instant où ils avaient partagé ce regard, il n'avait pu sortir ses yeux de son esprit.

C'était… bizarre.

Mais Ron ne pouvait voir cela… pas encore.

Lentement, Drago retrouva son sang-froid. « Mes intentions ? se moqua-t-il. De quoi diable parles-tu, la belette ? »

« Quoi que t'aies prévu, je vais pas te laisser jouer avec elle, tu peux me croire. Elle vaut mieux que ça. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Ron.

_Comme si j'avais l'intention de jouer avec ses sentiments. Je n'ai même pas l'intention de la connaitre… comme toi tu la connais._

Son regard meurtrier était glacial.

Il lança un regard furieux à Ron, qui tressaillit légèrement.

Drago était, il devait bien l'admettre, un peu effrayant.

« Pour ton information, Weasley, je ne joue pas avec elle. Elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme ça. Et je ne prévois pas de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Elle ne le mérite pas, hein ? dit Ron. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à 'Sale Sang-de-Bourbe' et toute cette merde de pureté du sang ? »

« Tu ne sais _rien_, dit Drago avec un rictus. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, je crois que je sais, au contraire, répliqua Ron. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »

Drago grimaça. _Non… si ? Est-ce que c'est donc ça ? Est-ce que… je l'aime bien _? Drago secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit_. N'importe quoi. Ça ne se peut pas… pas vrai ?_

« Si j'aimais bien Granger... » commença Drago. Il faisait attention à bien choisir ses mots. « … je le lui aurais déjà dit, non ? »

« Mais je te connais, Malefoy, dit Ron. Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'elle est, et même si tu tombais amoureux d'elle tu ne le lui dirais pas. »

« Ecoute-toi, Weasley, ricana Drago. Tu parles comme un idiot, tu parles de l'amour comme si c'était tout beau tout rose. L'amour n'est que mensonge. »

« J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait entre vous, Malefoy, continua Ron. Tu la tenais par la main, tu la fixais. Explique donc ça. »

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez dans un geste d'irritation. « Je l'ai empêchée de tomber parce que je ne veux pas être accusé de meurtre, personne ne voudrait ça, Weasley, fais entrer ça dans ta petite tête. »

« Pourquoi tu la fixais comme ça, alors ? » insista Ron.

Les joues de Drago rosirent légèrement. « Je ne la fixais pas… et si c'était le cas, ce serait par mépris, pour la rabaisser. »

Ron resta silencieux un moment.

Finalement, il dit à voix basse : « Nous savons tous les deux que tu mens, Malefoy. »

« Non » dit Drago avec une certaine finalité dans la voix en se détournant de Ron. « Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais amoureux de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Drago s'éloigna, laissant à Ron tout le loisir de réfléchir à leur échange, et de penser à ses sentiments.

Il ne… ressentait… rien.

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas pour elle.

Alors…

Alors pourquoi ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, ressentait-il ce sentiment étrange et curieux ?

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti auparavant, et il ne pouvait pas l'identifier.

Qu'était-ce donc ?

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, à propos de lui et de ses sentiments.

Ron était planté sur place, et pensait à tout ce que Drago avait dit.

Mais, à l'insu des deux garçons, Hermione avait _tout_ entendu.

* * *

Hermione renifla.

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, le cœur en morceaux.

_Je le savais. Je le savais, que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Que JE ne signifiais rien pour lui._

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide _? se réprimanda-t-elle_. Après tout ce temps, n'as-tu donc rien appris ? Tu n'es rien à ses yeux. Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe._

Tout ça alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il avait changé.

Mais avait-il dit la vérité ?

Elle savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose, à ce moment où il l'avait aidée à se redresser.

C'était… vraiment une sensation inhabituelle.

Elle ne pouvait la définir exactement.

Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était son regard d'acier. C'était vraiment troublant que malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses yeux et à la façon dont ils avaient fixé les siens.

C'était si… étrange.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas, et elle se tendit.

Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et grogna.

Merveilleux. La personne qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter toute la journée.

Drago la regardait, mains dans les poches, les cernes violets sous ses yeux plus visibles que jamais.

Il n'avait pas dormi. Encore.

Mais comment pouvait-elle remarquer ce genre de chose ?

« Encore quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Drago. C'est drôle, on dirait que je suis toujours dans les parages quand tu as un problème. »

Hermione serra les dents.

_Ne tombe pas dans son piège encore une fois_, pensa Hermione avec douleur._ Je t'interdis de te faire encore avoir._

« Oui, c'est drôle » dit Hermione en lui tournant le dos, d'une voix glaciale.

Drago remarqua sa froideur. Il fronça les sourcils. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder à nouveau, de la colère et de la haine dans ses yeux. « Oui. En fait, tout ce que tu fais est mal. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Ils étaient sensés bien s'entendre (enfin, plutôt bien) depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée, non ?

Et il pensait que… qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de… différent.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh oui, vas-y, dit Hermione avec sarcasme. Vas-y, dis-moi que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Oui, fais semblant autant que tu veux. Tu espères que je vais encore tomber dans ton piège, n'est-ce pas _Malefoy _? » cracha-t-elle.

« C'est Weasley qui t'a dit ça ? » dit Drago, qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Non » dit Hermione, et Drago savait au ton de sa voix qu'elle disait la vérité. « Mais j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit. 'Non, je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais amoureux de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe'… » La voix d'Hermione se brisa.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. « Alors quoi ? Tu m'as sauvée pour jouer avec mes sentiments ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai un faible pour toi depuis que tu m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est quelqu'un qui te l'a dit ou tu l'as deviné tout seul ? Et tu as pensé que tu pourrais tirer avantage de la situation pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Drago était sous le choc. « Granger… »

« Non. Tu crois que je vais te laisser me traiter comme ça ? le coupa Hermione. Je suis désolée, Malefoy, mais tu joues avec la mauvaise fille. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Granger, gronda Drago. Ça ne l'a jamais été. »

Hermione soupira, exaspérée. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies encore de mentir ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu essaies de rire un bon coup sur le compte d'une pauvre fille ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait d'abord ? »

Drago en avait assez.

Il marcha vers elle à grands pas, et Hermione fut tout à coup effrayée.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais son dos heurta le mur de pierre.

Drago plaça ses mains sur le mur, lui barrant la route.

Il fixa ses yeux bruns, et sentit quelque chose changer au plus profond de lui-même alors qu'il acceptait enfin la redoutable vérité.

Hermione regardait ses yeux, d'un gris lumineux dans la pénombre.

Il y avait quelque chose juste là, derrière tant de mystère. Hermione se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus.

_C'est…_ pensa Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, _très… mal… Ce n'est pas…. sensé arriver._

Il se pencha en avant, et il effleura doucement sa joue de ses lèvres avant de murmurer à son oreille : « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais assez d'aplomb pour jouer avec toi ? Tu crois que te sauver faisait partie d'un plan ? Tu… » Il s'interrompit, baissa la tête, peut-être de honte ou en signe de défaite, qui pourrait savoir ? « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais. »

Hermione était surprise et choquée par leur proximité. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Soudain, Drago tourna la tête sur le côté. Hermione suivit son regard et vit Harry, qui les fixait depuis le bout du couloir.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Drago, mais il était parti.

Et Harry courait dans sa direction.

« Non, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en l'attrapant par le bras. « S'il te plait. »

Harry s'arracha à son étreinte. « Comment peux-tu Hermione ? Drago _Malefoy_ ? »

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu crois, Harry » supplia Hermione.

« Ah non ? dit Harry. Alors c'était quoi, hein ? »

Hermione essaya de trouver une excuse. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les mensonges. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

« Il… Il m'a juste dit quelque chose. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, Hermione. Il t'a embrassée. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment.

Il ne l'avait pas embrassée… Pas vraiment.

Ce serait… bizarre entre eux.

Il était hors de question de s'embrasser.

« Il ne m'a pas embrassée, Harry, promis. »

« Je l'ai VU, Hermione, ne me ment pas. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, tu l'as vu, à travers tes lunettes… »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle il t'aurait collée au mur alors, si ce n'était pas pour t'embrasser ? C'était du harcèlement. »

Hermione grogna de dégoût. « Harry. Arrête ça. Tu exagères. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, alors ? » insista Harry en croisant les bras.

Hermione soupira et leva les mains au ciel. « Il a dit 'Reste hors de mon chemin… espèce… espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe. » Elle baissa la tête, pour paraitre plus convaincante. « Voilà. Elle renifla. T'es content, maintenant ? »

Harry fut pris de court, mais Hermione l'écarta de son chemin et partit en courant, le laissant seul.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**S'il vous plait, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas !**

**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres ? Saurez-vous deviner ?**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous ! A très vite ! :)**


End file.
